GET
GET is Heike Michiyo's debut single, and the very first single to be made in what would become known as Hello! Project. It was released on November 5, 1997. The single reached #24 on the weekly Oricon charts, charting for six weeks. The total reported sales were 70,260. The title song appears on her first album Teenage Dream and her second album For ourself ~Single History~. Tracklist #GET #Prepare (プリペアー) #GET (Original Karaoke) Single Information ;GET *Lyrics: Tsunku *Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, and Programming: Hatake *Bass: Samejima Hideki *Drums: Mukaiyama Tetsu *A. Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *A. Piano, Organ: Kono Shin *Tambourine: *Chorus: Tanaka Reiko *Engineer: Ishikawa Seiji ;Prepare *Lyrics: *Composition and Arrangement: Hatake TV Performances GET * 1997.11.09 ASAYAN * 1997.11.14 Music Station * 1997.12.06 Pop Jam * 1997.11.24 Music Station Prepare * 1997.11.09 ASAYAN Concert Performances ;GET *Heike Michiyo Debut Live Nippon Budokan!!! (平家みちよデビューライブ 日本武道館!!!) *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Heike Michiyo "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ - Hello! Project Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 70,260 Trivia * Heike won the Sharam Q Josei Rock Vocalist Audition aired on the music television show ASAYAN (which goal was to find talents and launch them as new artists) on August 31st 1997. The goal of the audition was to find a female vocalist for the band . Plans were diverted, and Heike became a solo singer instead. Hatake would become her producer, and along with Tsunku and , they wrote, composed and arranged Heike's debut single. * Heike Michiyo, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, Abe Natsumi,Nakazawa Yuko and Fukuda Asuka performed "GET" together with a live band for their concert Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO held a short year after the auditions. * The title song was the song all the contestants had to sing in the final round of the Sharam Q Josei Rock Vocalist Audition. Heike won the audition despite forgetting the lyrics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7AnUx2pqwA * This is Heike's best-selling release. * The song was later used as the opening theme song to ASAYAN. * The record company For Life issued a double CD compilation album in 2003, featuring some of the artists and their debut songs that had aired on ASAYAN from 1996 to 2003. It includes both Heike's "GET" and Taiyou to Ciscomoon’s "Tsuki to Taiyou". ASAYAN Report Heike's first live event was held at the Nippon Budokan (a venue for big musical events) on November 6th, 1997 to an audience of ten thousand people. ASAYAN wrote a report about it on their website: Heike Michiyo's first live concert!!! Produced by Sharam Q, Heike Michiyo had her first spectacular live concert at Nippon Budokan. Under a strict guideline by Tsunku, the event had been kept secret till the last minute. Her very first concert began at 7:10 PM on November 6 ! Everyone held their breath and waited for her to appear on stage. Surrounded by bright laser beams, 10,000 fans, and the thick white smoke, she made an appearance and the crowd went absolutely wild with cheers and applause. Performing the very first concert in front of 10,000 people is certainly nerve-wrecking. She said her legs were shaking right after coming out on stage. Sharam Q was there to loosen up the atmosphere and trying to make her feel at ease. Sharam Q must’ve been thinking that this was just the beginning of many obstacles in near future, so they wanted her to get used to being under pressure and overcome the experience. They were impressive MCs! And her very first concert began… Heike Michiyo: “''Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Heike Michiyo! Thank you all for coming! I’m about to make my childhood dream come true… Thank you. Here I am, to perform my debut single, ‘GET’ !” They dimmed the lights on stage…And now it’s show time! The fans could feel her nervousness, but as soon as the band began playing her song, she put on an awesome performance without hesitation! Michiyo successfully finished performing her song in front of 10,000 fans. All her life, her dream was to become a singer and nothing else. And she finally made her dream come true on this very special night. But it’s just getting started, for more challenges to come in near future. I’m looking forward to upcoming successes in her career! After finishing her very first concert… '''Heike Michiyo:' “Thank you very much for everything! My legs are still shaking… I was ,very moved by how loud the applause was.”http://asayan.com/vocal/srq/budokan/index.html References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: GET, Prepare Category:1997 Singles Category:Heike Michiyo Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Solo Single Category:English Name Single Category:Longest Charting Single